Dancing Queen
by phoenixxtearss
Summary: It's a normal day in Paris, and Ladybug is as bored as one can be. After a spontaneous patrol, she summons her Lucky Charm. She didn't think her actions could lead to such horrific consequences. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or "Woke Up Late"._

_I wrote this fic because I can't get the song out of my head._

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

* * *

Ladybug sighed once more, complete boredom shining from her eyes. Currently, she was lounging on one of many beams of the Eiffel Tower, her eyes lazily flitting over the scene before her. Paris was clearly awake. People meandered below her, tourists standing in front of the Eiffel Tower and taking pictures. Cars and buses crawled across the landscape, honks and Officer Roger's amplified voice drifting into her ears. The sun was another spectator of this daily chaos.

Ladybug propped her polka-dotted arms on her legs, cradling her chin in her hands.

She was so _bored. _

There was nothing to do. Alya was currently babysitting her sisters and at any other time Marinette would pop over and help the budding journalist, but she had babysat Manon the day before and Marinette didn't want to jump into the terrors of babysitting again quite so soon. Rose and Juleka were at a party of sorts, Alix was racing Kim - again - and Mylene was on a date with Ivan. Adrien (_oh, Adrien_) was at a photoshoot, so even if she did manage to pluck up the courage to invite him out for ice cream or something, he wouldn't be able to.

At this point in time, Marinette would consider seeing if Chat Noir was available (_this _is how bored she is), but after transforming and him not picking up, she decided she would sweep the city for any akumas.

There were none.

Which led her here, watching Paris' occupants go about their daily lives.

Ladybug released another sigh, her feet swinging slightly. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to and it was _killing her. _

...Well, maybe there was something...

Ladybug clasped her yoyo in her hand, nibbling her bottom lip slightly and nose scrunching up in thought. Tikki wouldn't be that mad is she used her Lucky Charm, right?

_'Oh, screw it.' _She thought and summoned her Lucky Charm before she could stop herself. Her yoyo transformed into red-and-black spotted headphones connected to an IPod. Her eyebrow lifted in shock, her mouth parting.

Well, at least it was something to do. Placing the headphones atop her head and pressing the play button, Ladybug let the music carry her away.

_"Woke up late_

_Somewhere far from home_

_Pocket's empty wallet gone_

_The sun is streaming all on down my face."_

Ladybug's nose scrunched up when she heard the first verse. This was _definitely _not her type of music. Her finger hovered over the pause button, indecisive before letting her finger drop, deciding to listen. '_A lucky charm never fails.'_

Ladybug couldn't help but doubt those words right then.

_"Wonder how long I slept in_

_I don't know where the hell I've been _

_But I know that's all right." _

Her hand started to tap her thigh to the beat.

_"Last night we met at one_

_Drank till two_

_Danced till four." _

She couldn't help how her whole body moved to the beat and before she could stop herself, she was up on her feet, Paris bleeding into nothing as she was lost in the music.

_"Slept till noon." _

Her yoyo was thrown and latched onto a lamppost and she swung, small giggles escaping her mouth as she landed and continued dancing and twirling, oblivious to the Parisians pointing at her.

_"I got that taste oh_

_It's in my mouth it's like I had too much last night." _

Ladybug relished the freedom she felt as she danced, the worries and burdens that had built up falling off her shoulders leaving her light, lighter than she had ever felt. With the IPod in her left hand, she threw her yoyo with her right hand and in less than ten seconds, she was dancing on the rooftops. She didn't notice the multitude of phones and cameras angled at her. She jumped and leaped across the rooftops, laughter spilling from her throat. Oh, why hadn't she done this before?

_"Why's it so, so easy with the lights down? _

_Why's it so, so easy when the night's ours?_

_Why's it so, so easy with the lights down?_

_Why's it so easy yeah so, so easy oh..."_

The wind brushed against her suit and skin as she danced to the music. Ladybug was so entranced that she didn't realise that she had leapt onto a car, disturbing the Parisian within before swinging away, the music a drug that made her blood sing.

_"Yeah, last night was fun lets do it again_

_We both know we're more than friends _

_And I know that's all right." _

Her mind was consumed by the music and the thought that she _had to keep dancing. _Thoughts of Adrien, the Miraculous, akumas and Hawkmoth, thoughts that usually crowded her brain, melted away, leaving her brain joyously empty.

_"Last night we met at one_

_Drank till two_

_Danced till four_

_Walked you home _

_Awake till dawn _

_Slept till noon and _

_Now I want more." _

Ladybug relished the burn she felt as she continued dancing across Paris, on rooftops, and sometimes in the streets, twirling and twisting away from the civilians. She relished the adrenaline that pumped through her veins, powering her legs, arms and body. She adored this version of adrenaline that currently consumed her. It was so different yet so similar to the one she was usually on when she was fighting, but this one made her heart thud in excitement, not fear and she was enthralled.

_"Last night we met at one_

_Drank till two_

_Danced till four_

_Walked you home_

_Awake till dawn _

_Slept till noon and _

_Now I want more." _

As the music died, so did Ladybug's movements and she came to a halt in front of the Eiffel Tower, her arms thrown out, her heard thrown to the sky, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips. Thunderous clapping broke through her trance and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Her hands removed the headphones from her ears, her yoyo clipped to her hip. She looked around in confusion, her face flooding with a red-hot blush that rivalled her suit when she realised why.

_They had seen her dancing. _

Oh Mon Dieu, she might as well of signed her own death sentence. Her reputation was _ruined. _She was never coming out of her room either as Marinette or Ladybug, no matter what Tikki said because Paris had just seen her _dance. _

One side of the circle of applauding civilians parted to let through the story-hungry reporters. They surrounded her, like ravenous wolves and Ladybug's mouth moved up and down, no words leaving her suddenly lead-heavy tongue.

A beep broke through her horrified trance and a shaking hand lifted to graze at one of her earrings. She blanched when she realised that she only had two minutes left at _best. _She sputtered a quick "B-Bug out!" and her yoyo latched onto a lamppost and Ladybug was out of their as quick as she could. She leaped and bounded over rooftops, her horrification and fear powering her limbs and just as her feet grazed her balcony, her suit and Lucky Charm melted away to reveal a red-faced Marinette.

"Oh, Tikki, what have I done?" Marinette squealed, cradling her red face in her hands.

Tikki merely shook her head, a fond smile tugging at her lips even though stern lecture even Marinette knew was coming.

* * *

As predicted, Marinette spent the next week in bed, feigning illness even though she hated that another lie had been added to her list of many, she just couldn't face _anyone, _even though it was Ladybug that had pranced all over Paris and not Marinette as Tikki kept reminding her. It didn't help that Alya posted a video labelled "Dancing Queen" the day after the incident.

A fortnight had passed before the Parisians caught even a glimpse of the famed Ladybug.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys, what do you think? _

_I realise that Ladybug/Marinette was a little bit OOC by dancing to this song anyway, but the song was stuck in my head and I just needed to write something, so here it is. _

_Some of the lyrics from "Woke Up Late" aren't in here because, like I said before, I don't own this amazing song, I was trying to be realistic and I was lazy . :)_

_Bye!_

_P.S. I would like to point out this is not edited! Thanks._


End file.
